


Krime

by kasiamal7



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Blood, Crime, Investigation, Love in work, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiamal7/pseuds/kasiamal7
Summary: After having very tiring case Richard answers boss phonecall with new clues. But after he and his partner Paul arrives to boss house they find out that probably he brutally killed young woman. But their boss is talking about "man" and "it" that appeared at morning on hist street and he called them only with that...what happened?





	Krime

**Author's Note:**

> Title is written with K on purpose.  
> I'm writing another fanfic in English. Sorry about my mistakes...  
> I hope you'll like little crime story.

It was another sleepless night for Richard working overtime in his office. But he knew that this case requires so much precision and very good calculation, because the artificer was very smart this time. He felt exhausted sitting at his cluttered desk which was covered with papers he was looking at since three days. Nothing. Really, dead end.  
-You want coffee? I brought one for me and you. We need reward for so long hours spend in work.  
-Thanks, Paul – he took hot cup from him – but we still got nothing.  
-Maybe we need to look in different angle – he proposed.  
-Don’t know. I know nothing, I’m so tired…  
Then suddenly the phone rang. Richard answered it. He was talking a little bit, and he finished very excited.  
-What? Who was calling, why are you so excited…?  
-Yes, maybe I shouldn’t, but the commissioner called and said that he had new clues about our case. Maybe we will finally go forward…so Paullie get the coat we’re living. Hurry, hurry.  
-Okay, I’m coming- Paul took his coat and went with Richard to his car. Together they drove to the comissioner’s house. They decided to ring to the door.  
-Finally, quick inside – he closed the door after they came.  
-So, what are the new clues you wanted to show us?  
-What clues? I don’t know what you’re talking about…  
-Wait, boss you called us – Paul interrupted.  
-No…I didn’t call you. I thought you came because of my adjuration. Something strange is happening on this street.  
-Okay, great…but if you didn’t call us, then who? – Richard was confused.  
-I don’t know…  
Then suddenly when Paul wanted to come inside the commissioner stood in his way.  
-You don’t need to look in my house…- he was really nervous.  
-Are you hiding something? He? – Ricard decided to go through his boss to find buthered body in living room. He instantly covered his mouth. The body didn’t have clothes, the head was cut and was lying in some distance with open mouth and without eyes. Hands were crossed on chest and legs were also cut in half. The body was a girl around 21 years.  
-Okay would you like to tell us something about your guest? - Richard was determined.  
-When I came here the body was already like that…  
-Oh really? Okay, those fairytales you can tell another man, but we’re from criminal department. We know when someone is lying, am I right Paullie?  
-Yes…  
-So boss you need to come with us…we need interrogate you.  
-No you don’t understand… - he walked a little away – it’s because of this what was on the street this morning… I really wanted you here but you weren’t answering my phones.  
-Oh, I’ve got enough of this nonsense… you didn’t call us this morning, nor evening, but only hour ago and you literally said that you had new clues about our investigation so we came here as fast as we could. Wait…maybe you don’t remember what did you do… yes it makes sense. Paullie handcuff him I don’t want to listen to this anymore I will call the ambulance, they need to clean it up.  
Paullie handcuffed their boss while Richard was talking with first aider.  
-They will come in ten minutes.  
-You really need to catch him…  
-Wait now you’re talking like it’s person – Paul noticed  
-Yes, he is doing something and everyone loses their minds… - he didn’t finish because Richard punched him in the face.  
-Why did you do that?  
-He was annoying…  
The ambulance arrived and the firs aiders started to clean the mess. Richard and Paul literally pushed their boss in car and closed the door.  
-Wait Paullie I need one thing from the first aiders.  
He came back to house.  
-Boys I need the body… or the parts in our laboratory, okay?  
They nodded. Richard turned back and went to the car. He lit a cigarette.  
-Rich not in car!  
-Relax Paullie I’ve got open window…- after a pause he continued- we’ve got another strange case and this time it’s connected to our boss. Man I think he killed that girl and now is making strange excuses. They arrived at police department. After coming to the police arrest Richard again pushed with such force their boss in to cell that his unconscious body almost hit the floor.  
-Rich you really need to use so much force?  
-Yes Paullie because I hate buthers…  
Richard closed the cell. And with Paullie they came back to their office to find their rival waiting for them and looking on open files on Richard’s desk.  
-Mhm…Do we interrupt in something Travis?  
He turned around.  
-Boys I was waiting for you both – he almost embraced Richard  
-Man what’s wrong with you? – Richard pushed him away.  
-Relax, I was joking. I heard about Mark…sad story…I’m really curious who will be the boss now.  
-Oh, one hundred percent not you…  
-Ha, ha if you think you’ll win with me you’re stupid – he laughed after leaving  
-Asshole…  
-Rich…we really need to find some clues about that man or something what was boss talking about.  
-Yeah, but we’ll start from tomorrow because I’m tired… - Richard fall on desk and Paullie couldn’t wake him anymore.


End file.
